Doctor Who and the Crusaders
In 1965, Doctor Who and the Crusaders was released by Frederick Muller. Frederick Muller Novelisation Cover blurb From unknown Space, the Tardis returns to Earth, but not to the world Ian and Barbara know. The little blue telephone box has wheeled sharply in the cosmos and cut back through the pattern of history to the struggle between Richard the Lionheart and Saladin, Crusader v. Saracen. When Barbara is captured by the Saracens and later kidnapped by the monstrous El Akir, Ian appeals to Richard for help, but despite having achieved a splendid victory over Saladin at Arsuf, the English King has his own troubles and cannot assist him. So Ian sets out to rescue Barbara alone, while the Doctor becomes involved in court intrigues. In a dramatic climax, Ian finds himself fighting for his life in the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth century, where only the cleverest and strongest survive. Readers of Doctor Who's adventure with the Daleks and Doctor Who and the Zarbi will find here all the excitement that made those books firm favourites with youngsters of all age groups. Users who have this in their collection * Dragon Novelisation: 1967 Edition Cover blurb Back through time go Dr. Who, Ian and Barbara — back to the twelfth century, to Richard the Lionheart and the Crusades. Barbara is captured by the Saracens. Adventure piles on adventure as Ian and Dr. Who, in their different ways, attempt to rescue her. This is a book brimful of excitement! Notes One of only two paperback novelisations published in the UK before the Target range began in 1973. (The other was the 1965 Armada edition of Doctor Who and the Daleks) Users who have this in their collection * Target Novelisation: 1973 Edition Cover blurb Back on Earth again, Tardis lands DOCTOR WHO and his friends into the midst of the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth-century Crusades. Soon the adventurers are embroiled in the conflict between Richard the Lionheart and the Sultan Saladin, ruler of the warlike Saracens... Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi Target Novelisation: 1982 Edition Cover blurb Back on Earth again, Tardis lands DOCTOR WHO and his friends into the midst of the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth-century Crusades. Soon the adventurers are embroiled in the conflict between Richard the Lionheart and the Sultan Saladin, ruler of the warlike Saracens... Users who have this in their collection *The18thdoctor 1974 Netherlands edition Cover blurb Terugkerend op de Aarde in de twaalfde eeuw belandt de Tardis met DOCTOR WHO en zijn vrienden midden in de ruwe, wrede wereld van de Kruistochten. Al gauw zijn de avonturiers verwikkeld in de strijd tussen Richard Leeuwenhart en Sultan Saladin, heerser over de krijgshaftige Saracenen... Which Translates as 'Returning to Earth in the twelfth century the lands Tardis in Doctor Who and his friends in the middle of the rough, cruel world of the Crusades. Soon, the adventurers engaged in the struggle between Richard the Lionheart and Saladin Sultan, ruler of the warrior Saracens ...' Notes Titled Doctor Who en de Kruisvaarders. One of 8 Dutch paperback novelisations, all published in 1974 — the others were: Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion, Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters, Doctor Who and the Dæmons, Doctor Who and the Daleks, Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks, Doctor Who and the Doomsday Weapon and Doctor Who and the Zarbi. (The only other Dutch novelisation ever published was a hardcover version of Doctor Who and the Daleks in 1966.) BBC Books: 2011 In 2011 BBC Books re-release 6 of the Target Novilizations. Cover blurb Notes This edition includes a 4 page forward by Charlie Higson. Category:Target Novelisations Category:Items starring or written by David Whitaker Category:Items produced by BBC Books